Los Centinelas
by Abril Caballero
Summary: Esta historia es mi primer fanfic de Robotech. Siempre crei que Claudia y el resto del SDF1 estaban vivos...hasta que lei los McKinney's
1. Hasta las Estrellas

_**LOS CENTINELAS - (Cap. 1 - Hacia Las Estrellas)**_  
>Declaración:<p>

Robotech y Macross son Marcas registradas, no me pertenecen lamentablemente y este fanfic ha sido escrito netamente por diversión y no persigue ninguna otra finalidad que mantener vivo el sueño Robotech.

Capitulo I

El natural brillo azulado del cielo se había cubierto por una espesa y oscura nube e humo y cenizas que iban dejando a su paso olores extrañamente mezclados de madera, acero y plástico fundidos.

La destrucción había sido total y despiadada. Decenas de edificios ardían o estaban derrumbados mostrándose como silenciosos vestigios de la reciente tragedia. No había nada que se moviera sobre la superficie, salvo la invisible brisa de la muerte.

Raymond Cabell y Rem, su joven ayudante, lograron trabajosamente abrir la exclusa de la catacumba donde se habían refugiado. Ellos y los chachas parecían ser los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre Invid. Los chachas permanecían ahora muy quietos, sin hacer ruido siquiera para pedir su alimento, con el largo y sedoso pelaje ondeando al viento como frágiles banderas vivientes.

El joven ayudó al maestro a salir, permaneciendo ambos en silencio después, mientras observaban las incontables columnas de humo y llamas que se erguían a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad que horas antes fuese la bella joya arquitectónica de los thirolianos. Sobre sus cabezas y a muchos kilómetros de distancia las opacadas esferas de Phantoma y sus dos lunas restantes iluminaban tristemente el paisaje nocturno.

- pudo ser peor- observó Cabell serenamente- Al menos el invid no desintegró el planeta como llegué a temer en un momento. Por lo visto su desarrollo tecnológico aún no sobrepasa al de los Maestros- hizo una pausa profunda y cavilante- Si tan sólo ellos hubiesen estado aquí. ¡ Qué indefensos fuimos con apenas quinientos escuadrones de bioroids!

- No sabíamos que algo así iba a suceder, Cabell- contestó su aompañero- pero tal vez lo peor de todo es pensar que tanta muerte y destrucción fueran en vano0 si los Maestros no logran encontrar la nave de Zor antes que los Invids. Es lamentable que abandonasen a su pueblo con tan pocas defensas. ¿ Qué podían hacer los ancianos, las mujeres y los niños?¿ Qué pudimos hacer nosotros para evitarlo?

- Tranquilo, Rem- dijo el anciano notando la impotencia del muchacho, tomando su hombro en señal de apoyo- Hicimos lo que pudimos...Enviamos una señal a los Maestros...el que no hayan contestado ya no depende de nosotros y tal vez signifique algo. Ahora sólo nos queda averiguar si el Invid abandonó Thirol por completo y si hay algún superviviente en medio de este caos. Recuerda, Rem, así como ellos jugaron con nuestro destino desafiando cualquier ley natural, asimismo pagarán las consecuencias algún día ya que el universo tiene un equilibrio único e inquebrantable. Tal vez no sea nuestro pueblo quien cobre venganza, pero ha de existir en el cosmos una raza superior que los someta y los destruya

- Pero Cabell...¿ Y si encuentran la Flor de la Vida? No habrá raza más poderosa...

- Descubrir la Flor antes que los maestros? No lo creo. Zor debe haberla escondido al otro extremo el cosmos y debió hacerlo muy bien para que los invids llegasen a Thirol buscándola. La Regis tiene el poder de percibir la energía de la Flor estando a años luz de distancia. Por lo visto ni nuestras mentes ni las suyas, por muy avanzadas que sean, son capaces de imaginar qué tan lejos llegó Zor con la Flor. Seguramente el Regente y La Reina Madre llevaron a su raza a vagar por el espacio para olfatear el polen y vengarse de Zor por su atrevimiento. Espero que ningún planeta habitado se cruce en su camino. Sería lamentable. La raza invid ha abandonado Ophera, supongo que sabes lo que eso significa...

- ¿ destrucción y sometimiento de una raza inferior?- el calvo y barbudo Maestro asintió con un gesto, Rem se desesperó- ¡ Si tan sólo Zor no hubiese robado la Flor!

- Nadie sabe por qué lo hizo. Tal vez descubrió el verdadero poder que tiene...Es capaz de alimentar a toda una raza, ser responsable de su supervivencia y proveerle de la energía que tan preciosa parece ser tanto para los Maestros como para los Zentraedis

- Crees que en otros mundos puedan desarrollar el secreto de la protocultura si Zor lo permite?

- No lo dudo. Zor es un gran Maestro y un visionario. Siempre deseó superarse para ayudar a su gente. Claro que puede instruir a otras razas en la utilización de la protocultura y revelarles los secretos de la robotecnia pero Rem, sería triste que tanto poder y conocimiento caigan en manos erróneas.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, observando el horizonte con un dejo de desesperanza que les oprimía el pecho.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El profundo espacio, tachonado de refulgentes astros que degradaban su brillo en distintos matices parecía inmóvil si no se observaba algún punto de referencia. Permanecía sombrío, oscuro, hermético, hasta terrible. A intervalos de tiempo más o menos regulares una colorida unidad Alpha cruzaba ante el inmenso mirador cual abejas volando alrededor del panal. Todo ese espectáculo producía una sensación muy confusa: temer por la misión, sentir que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo muy malo en la Tierra tal vez o quizá con la misma Flota. Gracias a Dios hasta el confuso observador llegó la suave voz, la única capaz de serenarle aunque en otros tiempos- que ahora parecían tan lejanos-le causaran un sentimiento totalmente opuesto.

- Mayor General - habló la mujer- otra vez sumido en el autismo?

Cualquier huella de ironía era adorable, el hombre se volvió para descubrir a su esposa, de pie tras él, cruzando sus brazos mientras sonreia con ternura.

- Almirante-respondió con calma- No es autismo, tal vez sólo un exceso de suspicacia.

- No has pensado que ya es tiempo de dejar atrás cualquier suspicacia, Rick?

El la observó ceñudo, ¿ evitar el recelo?¿exagerar? cuando no se sabía que ocurriría con el correr del tiempo? Cuando la supervivencia de la Tierra misma parecía peligrar? Cuando cientos de vidas y sus destinos se hallaban en sus manos...¡ vamos, Lisa! De qué lado estás- pensó- Por qué no compartes mis sentimientos? ¡ tú y yo somos iguales!

Ella pudo adivinar por su expresión lo que estaba pensando y se sentía también muy bien interpretada por las dudas que Rick pudiera tener pero aún así no perdió su altivez y dignidad militar ni siquiera cuando él la abrazó. No podía permitirse ser débil. Rick la apretó con fuerza. El vínculo que los unía era poderoso e iba más allá del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, cada uno pareía ser la prolongación del espiritu del otro o más bien dicho, como el escultor que pone todo de sí para crear a su obra, eso eran ambos, la obra de arte del otro...Se conocían tan bien

- No podemos apartarnos de lo que nos rodea- susurró ella firmemente- y sumergirnos en pensamientos derrotistas, Rick . hemos pasado por buenos y malos momentos y lo peor que podría pasarnos es la muerte...pero, ¿ Para qué pensar en ella sui no está ante nosotros apuntándonos con miles de lásers?- besó suavemente su cuello para susurrar- por qué añadir una carga más sobre tus hombros si apenas pareces caminar con las demás a cuestas?...Si tan solo pudiese ayudarte a llevarlas de mejor manera...

El la apretó aún más, sintiendo que todo temor se le escapaba pero las dudas seguían dando vueltas en su mente. Se preguntó dónde estaba Max, el viejo Capitán Gloval, el recuerdo sabio de Roy, para acabar de remecerlo, pues esa suave sacudida de Lisa parecía más una caricia, sobretodo cuando viniendo de ella la calma, nada parecía ser tan grave...y es que ella estaba entrenada para pensar y resolver problemas que él como un simple piloto ignoraba y ahora como un Alto Oficial apenas comenzaba a aprender.

Ella le miró seriamente, comprendía que el largo noviazgo y las escasas horas que llevaban de cazados habían despertado en ella la sutileza femenina por tanto tiempo oculta tras la máscara del deber, creyó entender que por sus lazos tan cercanos y personales, Rick necesitaba del consejo de alguien más neutral, volvía a sentirlo como hacía días antes. Confundido, ausente, casi ajeno.

- Siempre apoyaré tus tácticas, Mayor general, siempre que sean factibles. Creo que jamás te he permitido ir contra la corriente si eso puede ahogarte, menos si por eso ahora pudiéramos ahogarnos contigo. Cualquiera de los que estamos a bordo de esta nave y todos en la Flota conocemos que tu capacidad de juicio es indudable y no arriesgarías la vida de otros en un arrebato heroico. Lo has demostrado en cada misión que se te ha asignado. Sé que esta es la mayor de todas y que no será la excepción- acarició su rostro con ternura

- Y si me equivoco? Si Leonard tenía razón al apelar por ña poca defensa de la Tierra. Si los Zentraedis rezagados o los propios Maestros llegan a la Tierra antes de que podamos negociar la paz y cooperación mutua?

- Rick, todos quienes estamos participando en esta misión tenemos nuestros puntos de vista al respecto...habla con alguien más, si deseas una opinión más neutral, aunque dudo que difieran de la mía. Estoy siendo cariñosa pero te aseguro que es mi lado militar el que está hablándote ahora. El doctor Lang, Exedore o Breetai, todos son excelentes elementos y grandes estrategas, comparten tus ideales, que al fin y al cabo son los mismos desde el principio de tu carrera en la RDF. Todos lo compartímos también y esperamos tener éxito tanto como tú, al igual que le tememos a los errores...debemos perseverar en nuestras metas- se alejó de él hacia el pasillo tan sutilmente como había llegado- habla con ellos para que te sientas mejor.

El sonrió mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Crees que sea necesario después de haberte escuchado?

- ¡ Claro que sí!- se arrimó a la fría pared metálica- Entiendo tus temores, porque yo también los siento...A veces también me gustaría que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y estar tranquilamente sentada en la terraza de una linda casita en el campo mientras veo crecer los lirios y las rosas compartiendo contigo una fría y deliciosa limonada

Rick volvió a sonreir, ese era un pensamiento encantador pero en esas circunstancias imposible de realizar, iba a hablar pero ella le interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano

- Lo sé- le dijo-Tal vez jamás llegue a realizarse pero no puedo darme el lujo de sentir pena cuando sé que es este el lugar donde debo estar. El lugar donde me siento verdaderamente útil- Rick se había adelantado unos pasos y le tomó las manos

- Tienes razón, si no estuvieras aquí este Rick Hamlet enloquecería en su disyuntiva de ser o no ser Líder de la Misión Expedicionaria- Lisa sonrió divertida

- Debo ir a la plataforma de entrenamiento a revisar los ejercicios de simulador...¿ me acompañas?

- Por supuesto, Almirante Hayes, la acompañaré hasta el fin del universo...por qué no hacerlo a otra planta?- le había abrazado por la cintura en un movimiento nada protocolar y la acercaba a él suavemente

- Hummm- alcanzó a sonreir ella antes de que ël la besara profundamente, aprovechando la ausencia total de personal alrededor- sólo tienes que cumplir tus promesas, Hunter.  
>-Mayor General Hunter, Mayor General Hunter, se solicita su presencia en el puente de comando. Repito, Mayor General Hunter..."- interrumpió una voz femenina por los altavoces dando por terminada la caricia mutua...<p>

- ¿ Qué ocurriría? -se preguntó él, observando alrededor como descolocado por esa llamada y luego mirando a Lisa- Lang sabe que estoy en receso

- Será mejor no hacerlo esperar. Un llamado así no suena nada bien. Menos si interrumpen el receso del lider de misión- observó ella- Voy contigo- le decía justo en el instante en que era llamada también por los altavoces. Hunter hizo una mueca acelerando el paso para alejarse junto a ella por los laberínticos pasillos de la nave insignia.

El Puente de Comando se hallaba en la parte frontal más alta del SDF-3, poseía un ventanal en 180 grados que tenía la capacidad de ser protegido por gruesas cortinas de hierro como manera de protección y gracias a la tecnología desarrollada a veces no era necesario tener abiertas las cortinas para saber qué había del otro lado. Ahora la gruesa aleación transparente dejaba ver la vastedad del espacio exterior y el movimiento constante de las pequeñas pero poderosas naves robotech, además de mostrar en la distancia numerosas naves Crucero Zentraedi. Pods de combate zentraedi volaban a la par con unidades Alpha y veritech como si nunca hubiese existido una guerra de por medio.

El ruido de las computadoras y procesadores, el constante registro de información oral de los pilotos y de los técnicos desde los distintos sectores del SDF-3, . El ruidito mecanico de las pantallas al reagrupar diversa información y datos, el sonido de los sistemas de ventilación unido a las voces de mando de 5 oficiales hacían que la conversación del Alto Mando pareciera un murmullo.

El doctor Lang, Exedore, Breetai, el Coronel Edwards, Wolf y el Almirante Penn se encontraban ante la pantalla holográfica de coordenadas discutiendo algo al parecer de vital importancia y de gran preocupación, Todos excepto Lang guardaron silencio al ingreso de Lisa y Rick al puente.

- es algo incomprensible y curioso a la vez, el haber desviado nuestro curso por un error de cálculo- mesaba su barbilla pensativamente.

- Desviar el curso?- exclamó Hunter palideciendo y a punto de atorarse por la urgencia de sus palabras- ¿ Qué ocurrió, Lang?

- Un error en el cálculo de las coordenadas transpositivas, Mayor General. Aún no logro explicarme el por qué y estoy tan confundido y sorprendido como usted. Nos ceñimos estrictamente a los datos del curso y coordenadas fijadas en el Comando de estrategia de la Tierra unida- hunter se adelantó a observar detenidamente el mapa estelar, maravillado porque 15 años antes no sabría como interpretar esa líneas de color verde y rojo.., pero a la vez consternado ante la noticia.

- Esto va a retrasar nuestros planes considerablemente- observó después de hacer una rápida estimación acerca de la ubicación de la flota en el espacio con relación a su curso original- Lang, ya estudió cuanto nos tomará retomar el curso original?

- Si...Retomar las coordenadas para realizar el salto hiperespacial no será posible sino hasta mañana a las 1400 horas standard. Después del chequeo completo del sistema de propulsión. El salto nos tomará 18 horas y 57 minutos aproximadamente sólo para llegar al sitio donde debiéramos estar ahora.

- Casi 19 horas de desvío...eso equivale a semanas terrestres!- se escandalizó Rick comenzando a enfadarse- ¿ Como ocurrió?-se volvió a ellos autoritariamente- y ahora la orbita original se transformara en...?

- Es la misma- dijo Exedore- Orbitaremos Phantoma.

- Correcto- observó él iba contando hasta 18 para evitar un arrebato de rabia por lo estupido e irracional de la situación

- Doctor Lang- intervino Lisa, quien hasta entonces había guardado silencio revisando personalmente los datos desde la computadora de uno de los puestos de Operaciones, el que estaba asignado a la Teniente Grant, que seguía la discusión con gesto pensativo- Realizaron algún chequeo en la matriz de la Computadora principal? Por lo que sé, este tipo de errores no es común por no decir imposible.

- ¡ Vamos, Almirante Hayes!-exclamó Edwards con ironía. Su máscara facial brilló con destellos burlones al reflejar las multicolores luces de uno de los tableros- después del incidente Macross con el sistema transpositivo de la SDF-1 queda claro que puede haber errores y el que nos ha sucedido es insignificante pues no traemos parte de la tierra bajo nosotros.

Todos los presentes no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa ante las palabras del coronel mas Lisa, enérgica y molesta ante la actitud necia de Edwards agregó

- Coronel Edwards...Está llamando a un desvío transpositivo de cientos de parsecs insignificante? Creí que tenía nociones de espacio-tiempo y la incidencia de un error de este tipo en una misión como la nuestra. Estamos contra el reloj..-tomó aire solo para seguir con evidente enfado- Claro que recuerdo lo ocurrido con Ciudad Macross en el primer salto hiperespacial del SDF-1 estuve alli...y usted no debería olvidar que la nave en la cual está parado en este instante es decenios más avanzada que el SDF-1 y su construcción binaria con tecnología zentraedi le hace inmune a cualquier error técnico, aún más si estamos hablando de un comando efectuado manualmente por un operador de sistemas

- ¿ insinua que el error fue del Oficial a cargo?- preg8untó entonces Edwards ignorando la súbita palidez en el rostro del aludido, cuando todos los rostros se volvieron a él instintivamente- La suspicacia de su espo...

- ¡ Coronel Edwards!- exclamó ella imponiéndose-los códigos fueron aprobados en la Tierra...supongo que eso está claro para todos nosotros. No hay duda de que alguien cometio un error de digitación y no estoy culpando al oficial de comando porque bien pudo ocurrir al momento de traspasar las cifras al disco y además...

- Por favor- llamó a la calma Exedore- Almirante, Coronel. No es momento para discutir responsabilidades. Debemos abocarnos a resolver el problema

- Lisa- intervino su esposo acercándose a ella, bajo la serena mirada de la silenciosa Claudia- Cálmate, revisaremos las asignaciones de personal y reevaluaremos tanto el primer cálculo como también llevaremos a cabo la simulación de la nueva orbita

- Debemos hacerlo- habló Wolf- todas nuestras naves están en el mismo predicamento

- Insisto en que se ahogan en un vaso de agua, unas horas más o unas horas menos no interesan cuando sabemos de sobra que regresar algún día a la Tierra es una utopía...

- Edwards, qué pasa con usted?-preguntó el viejo Penn- usted más que nadie deseaba estar en esta misión, por qué habla ahora en esos términos?

- Lo se Penn, yo quería estar aquí, pero jamás ignoré el hecho de que no volveremos a ver la Tierra,,, es una Misión demasiado larga...

- Coronel Edwards, su presencia en el puente no está siendo constructiva...¡ Retírese de Inmediato! Y en dos horas lo quiero en mis cuarteles...me escuchó?- ordenó un enfurecido Mayor General haciendo lo posible por contenerse y no darle un golpe...su intuición no le había fallado, Edwards iba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza ahora.

El ojo visible de Edwards brilló con un relámpago de ira contenida, la amargura de su expresión adusta e insidiosa unida a la máscara facial que cubría su ojo derecho podían provocar un efecto intimidante cuando se enfadaba, pero entendía que tal efecto no producía nada en los dos principales Oficiales de la flota. Se cuadró tensamente ante Hunter, y luego ante los demás y salió del puente junto al teniente Benson, sin esperar el retorno de su gesto de cuadratura. Lo siguió un silencio sepulcral, Lang carraspeó incómodo

-Me parece muy adecuada su hipótesis, Almirante. Nada más que un error de digitación pudo causar este desvío- cogió un puntero de luz marcando una caprichosa trayectoria entre un punto y otro en el holograma mientras explicaba- el salto nostrajo aquí y nos llevará hasta acá. Efectivamente una cantidad considerable de parsecs...solo cuando estemos en este punto podremos retomar el curso original, tomando la seria precaución de simular cada salto antes de realizarlo. Allí también podremos realizar el retorno del Armur a la Tierra.

-Hasta entonces, el primer salto nos tomará 19 horas standard- intervino Rick - Luego vendrá adelantar un par de horas el regreso del Armur, para ganar un poco de tiempo. Mis amigos, serán casi 50 horas antes de llegar a Phantoma, Por supuesto Breetai, Usted, doctor Lang y Exedore presentes en la revisión y simulacro. Solo realizaremos la transposición luego de la autorización de la Almirante y la mía...- Rick recibió el puntero de luz por parte de Lang quien además le dio la mano en señal de apoyo ante su reacción por lo de Edwards- si me disculpan, iré a Operaciones a revisar la información de la computadora . Teniente Grant...

- Señor...

- Por favor envíe el archivo dañado a mi terminal

- Si, Señor

Los demás continuaban tensos, Hunter se acercó a uno de los operadores, frente a uno de los monitores más grandes de toda la estación

- Oficial Alamos...- pidió seriamente- revise coordenadas T1 en la pantalla principal y compárelas con las registradas en T-actual, al momento de salir del Sistema Solar

- Sí, señor- contestó él- información de trayectoria en proceso.

Ante ellos apareció una columna de digitos que dibujó una extraña gráfica, luego otra se sobreponía a la anterior para luego separase con parpadeantes dígitos en color rojo al encontrar el programa diferencias en los caracteres. Verlo fue desagradable para todos los presentes, pues notaron que los errores eran 2

-inaceptable- exclamó Penn enrojeciendo de indignación

- No se puede admitir un error más en la trayectoria de nuestras naves- inquirió Rick- es nuestro deber cumplir con las expectativas que los humanos y zentraedis han depositado en nosotros. No podemos permitirnos caer en la mediocridad, por lo tanto, si antes se revisaba una vez cada actividad ahora serán diez o cien veces si es necesario, en todo orden de cosas- estaba visiblemente molesto- Lang, usted junto al Ministro exedore serán los encargados de realizar y preparar los saltos. Se repetirán minuciosamente los comandos, se simulará cada operación. Wolf, usted estará a cargo de contactar a cada comandante de crucero para coordinar la hora exacta del inicio de cada transposición- se volvió al silencioso Penn- Penn, necesito que usted se encargue de las unidades Alpha, veritech y Pods que se encuentren realizando patrullajes o reconocimientos. No quiero ninguna unidad fuera de los cruceros 3 horas antes de las operaciones espacio-temporales

- Sí, Señor- asintió el viejo Almirante.

- Comandante Breetai, necesito que me acompañe, me gustaría discutir un asunto importante con usted

- Por supuesto, Mayor general- dijo el adusto y hasta ahora silencioso comandante siguiéndolo al exterior.

Lisa se acercó a la computadora otra vez, visiblemente molesta todavía por la conducta de Edwards. Claudia estaba terminando de realizar el traspaso de información al terminal de Hunter, se levantó de su butaca y se acercó a ella, mientras los demás iban desalojando el Puente.

-Vamos, Almirante, respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez. LA señora Hayes-Hunter está a punto de hacer una de sus rabietas- susurró cruzandose de brazos

- Oh, Claudia- murmuró ella- cómo puede Edwards discutir asuntos personales usando de pretexto algo tan delicado.

- Bueno, tal vez sienta un poco de envidia profesional. No seas boba, amiga, no dejes que te amargue la existencia. Edwards es un grano de arena comparado a lo que podamos enfrentar en nuestro arribo a Thirol

- Lo sé- suspiró para calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón por causa de la rabia que sentía- Lo único que lamento es que un grano de arena puede ser muy molesto según el lugar donde se encuentre.

Claudia suspiró dándole la razón con un gesto

- ten paciencia- le dijo tomándole un hombro- lo puedes sacudir si está en tu zapato o bien usar aspiradora...

- Oh, claudia!- sonrió aliviada sin poder evitarlo, ante la graciosa ocurrencia de su morena compañera. Era tan rápida de mente para solucionarle con una de esas bromas los problemas en los cuales ella solía enfrascarse con tanta facilidad.. 


	2. Tiempo

Mientras tanto y muy lejos de la Flota Expedicionaria, temblorosas figuras comenzaban a moverse sobre la superficie Thiroliana mientras Rem y Cabell continuaban sobrevolando la Capital en busca de supervivientes y a la vez calculando la magnitud de los daños. Algunos maltrechos Bioroids se habían sumado a la tarea, dirigiendo a los habitantes de la periferia hacia el centro de la ciudad Capital..

Numerosos vehículos Robotech yacían sobre el devastado suelo cual derrotadas bestias heridas por un cazador despiadado y poderoso.

Llanto, dolor y desolación reinaban en aquel momento en el pueblo, las vidas perdidas, los patrimonios en ruinas, los heridos...era un paisaje sobrecogedor.

- Las minas de Brailike sobrevivieron exitosamente al ataque gracias a los refugios ocultos entre los despeñaderos- informaba una voz por medio de una deficiente transmisión radial- se encontraron algunas unidades mecánicas felinas de reconocimiento Invid, las que ya han sido neutralizadas...es curioso...es como si se les hubiese agotado la energía de repente...También hay por lo menos una docena de masquines bípedos regados por la llanura, también inactivos.

- -Entendido- contestó Rem- continúen informando ante cualquier eventualidad

- -Sí, señor- escuchó decir a varias voces.

Cabell observaba todo con un silencio casi agónico, húmedos los ojos, el pecho oprimido por la angustia, sus fuerzas a punto de abandonarle.

-Ah!, muchacho. Jamás creí que viviría este momento - repitió como muchas otras veces ese interminable día y su voz cada vez se oía más y más triste-Todo lo ocurrido parece dolerme mas a cada instante- miró las temblorosas palmas de sus manos añosas-¡ Cuánto conocimiento inútil para estas inservibles manos! Esta ha sido una derrota vergonzosa.

-Hubiésemos necesitado a todo el ejército de Bioroids de los Maestros y sus naves para oponer verdadera resistencia a los Invids. Cabell, debemos continuar, tú mismo lo dijiste. No podemos lamentarnos, debemos sobrevivir.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaré tu ayuda- se levantó de su asiento en el deslizador- tendremos que reorganizar a los sobrevivientes e instaurar un gobierno de emergencia. Habrá que designar escuadrones de defensa para evitar la anarquía y la ley del más fuerte. No podemos tolerar la violencia entre gente de la misma raza peleando por agua o alimentos. No podemos permitir que se agrave esta crisis aunque hayamos de recurrir al autoritarismo.

Lo lograremos, Cabell, sin llegar a los extremos, estoy seguro. Thirol recuperará la gloria que tuvo hasta ayer. Sólo espero que nuestros visitantes no regresen.

-No lo harán. ¿ Para qué? Saben muy bien que la Flor no está aquí...de cualquier modo no estamos preparados...ninguna visita sería deseable ahora. Estamos indefensos ante cualquier tipo de invasión venga de donde venga.

Permanecieron en silencio, Rem detuvo el vehículo, por lo que pudieron contemplar el horizonte. La noche comenzaba a dominar con sus tinieblas, sobre los últimos vestigios de luz del sol binario. El humo finalmente comenzaba a disiparse y al ser desactivada la cubierta de cristal de la cabina del deslizador, se podía percibir el ruido de muchos murmullos, ecos de lejanas conversaciones transportado por la brisa.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Rem volviese a encender los motores antigravedad del vehículo, para comenzar a alejarse entre las ruinas, ignorando ambos extraños y diminutos fulgores que comenzaban a brillar extraños fulgores en el cielo nocturno.

El espacio cercano a Thirol estaba siendo invadido por decenas de naves emergentes de un salto hiperespacial. Eran cruceros de batalla enormes y añoso, parecían ballenas metálicas y herrumbosas en cuyas superficies se había depositado el polvo de miles de sistemas solares. La operación era magnífica pero desordenada, tanto que varios cruceros colisionaron entre sí provocando magníficas explosiones que parecían sin importancia para el resultado de la misión.

Cuando Rem se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría sobre sus cabezas no pudo evitar sentir temor. Cabell no pudo evitar una exclamación desesperada

-No puede ser, Rem!¿ Vuelve al cuartel! ¿ Qué está sucediendo?

-Los Invid regresan!- exclamó el joven sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa y sintiendo cómo una ira incontrolable se apoderaba de sus venas- Unidad Líder!..Unidad Líder, aquí Rem del Cuartel capital...Reagrupen la totalidad de los Bioroids y alberguen a los sobrevivientes en los refugios subterráneos. - Llamó por el intercomunicador- Repito, Albergad a los sobrevivientes y diríjanse a la Plaza Principal para instrucciones de emergencia..

Abrir la puerta y correr a la computadora fue todo uno para el joven thiroliano. Dirigió los censores del radar hacia el espacio in mediato y para su asombro los monitores rebelaron una imagen sólo conocida por él hasta entonces gracias a antiguos gráficos computacionales.

-Cabell!- exclamó llamando la atención del anciano que llegaba tras él corriendo fatigosamente- ¡ZENTRAEDIS!- exclamaron a un tiempo.

-¡ El cielo nos proteja!- exclamó Cabell sentándose en su sillón mientras los chachas aprovechaban para sentarse en su regazo- Salimos de las mandíbulas del depredador sólo para caer en las fauces de un monstruo..- bajó la vista a las juguetonas criaturas que ronroneaban sobre su túnica- ¿Benditas criatura!- se permitió una sonrisa pensativa- son tan inocentes ahora, sin percibir el miedo o el peligro que pueden representar los zentraedis.

Rem le miró confundido

-Los zentraedis han de venir por los Maestros, son la creación en busca de su Creador...No podemos temer...son como nosotros...

-Lo has dicho, muchacho. Son como nosotros pero no SON nosotros ni somos iguales...si vienen por los maestros no hallarán nada más que un montón de viejos y heridos- contestó haciendo a un lado a los albos chachas- Y tampoco podemos confiar en ellos. Sé que son producto de la investigación y el desarrollo genético de los Maestros, como lo son los pilotos Bioroids, pero no podemos confiar. Tenemos que actuar con cautela. No se sabe lo que pueda pasar por la mente de unos bárbaros de 12 metros de altura, creados y entrenados para luchar, más aún cuando han estado ausentes de Thirol por cientos de años.

-Oh!, Cabell...- murmuró Rem apoyándose sobre los paneles de control, afirmando la frente contra el monitor que mostraba las perezosas naves zentraedis en el espacio- Si tan solo ignorasemos el destino, ¡si no supieras tanto!

-Entonces, mi buen muchacho, me reservaré mis comentarios para evitar alarmarte...

Rem no contestó de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para respirar profundamente. Se sentía mareado por el exceso de información, la reciente tragedia...pero su ser era valiente y decidido así que dejó de lado todo temor y se irguió con toda la majestuosidad de un Maestro, aún cuando su entrenamiento aún no estaba completo

-No Cabell, está bien. Caí en una especie de mareo autocompasivo. Por supuesto que debemos conocer al enemigo para saber como enfrentarlo- miró la pantalla cronológica- ya es hora. Debemos ir a la Plaza. Nuestros valientes Bioroids nos esperan

La oscura plazoleta estaba casi vacía, los árboles sintéticos liberaban frescas y exquisitas fragancias emulando a la perfección a una plaza cualquiera. Incluso la pileta con sus querubines acerados derramando agua desde pequeñas vasijas de diseño romántico parecían ser parte de cualquier ciudad de la Tierra, pero no era así, era la plaza artificial de la principal nave de la Flota y ocurría que sólo el SDF- contaba con tal lujo pues lo había heredado de la primera Fortaleza espacial. Tanto a bordo de la nave como en el resto de los grandes cruceros de la flota también se contaba con salones virtuales de juego, para permitir a los soldados un poco de esparcimiento.

-El tiempo parece detenerse cuando se realiza un salto hipersespacial- observó Jacke sentándose junto a la rubia muchacha, sin siquiera haber avisado de su presencia con un saludo

-A qué viene esa observación tan obvia, Jacke?- preguntó ella reponiéndose del sobresalto que le produjo ser interrumpida en su meditación

-No lo sé. Me he sentido extraño en lo que va de esta primera fase. Han de habert ocurrido un montón de cosas en la Tierra desde que partimos

Karen no respondió, Jacke le observó intrigado

-¿ Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Meditaba

-¿Meditabas? ¿Sobre qué? ¿ En la Misión o pensabas en el Comandante Sterling?- guiñó un ojo con picardía que lamentablemente para él era falsa.

-Eso no te incumbe- bufó ella haciéndole un mohín despectivo, cruzandose de brazos y desviando la mirada

¡ Claro que sí!- explicó él adoptando el aire de todo un experto piloto y versado hombre de asuntos del corazón- Si vas a ser mi copiloto de ensamble Alpha-Beta no me gustaría que por tener la mente en la Tierra nos mataras a ambos. Además no tengo la experiencia real del Comandante Sterling en una situación complicada de esas que tú conoces muy bien...

-no tengo la mente en la Tierra, además entre el Comandante y yo no hay nada, bobo. Ni siquiera debiera estar dándote explicaciones...

-Pero...- se levantó de su lado para asediarla con preguntas capciosas, llevándose las manos a la cintura- Fue él quien convenció a tu padre...

-Fue mi desempeño en acción lo que me permitió entrar en la Misión- comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Baker había tocado sus puntos más sensibles...Max y su talento

-Ah! Sí! ...y con un problema de retropropulsores y flaps en un ejercicio de ensamble...¿ Vamos señorita Penn! Estamos en confianza...a quién quieres engañar...LA cadete piloto de pruebas ascendida a piloto de combate con apenas 150 horas de vuelo real y conn un grave error entre ellas...0pues prémieme felicitar a quien te puso el visto bueno, Penn...Oh...-sonrió como si recordase algo- No fue el Comandante Sterling quien supervisó la selección de pilotos de combate?

-Awww...Eres un tonto Jacke- se levanto para encararlo con un aire de solemne superioridad- Mi nave sufrió una falla técnica. Además gracias al Comandante Sterling estás aquí tú también...estupido...

-No. A mí me seleccionó el Mayor General Hunter en persona- se miró las uñas con detenimiento como si su examen final hubiese sido pan comido, como si fuese el preferido del Líder y como si Karen no estuviese ante el mirándolo con la cara encendida por la ira y la mirada fija en él como si quisiera matarlo con ella.

-Francamente, hasta hace poco, parecías un muchacho interesante, Baker- le dijo finalmente ignorando esa pose del chico- Pero creo realmente que eres un engreído y obtuso fisgón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy de acuerdo con mi padre respecto a algo de esta misión...él estaba en lo cierto al decir que eres un fanfarrón- se volvió a sentar sin mirarlo- Tenías razón...-evocó con la melancolía desecha por el resentimiento- el 90% del placer de conocerlo fue tuyo, el otro 9 % no sé de quién fue y el 1% mío se fue a la basura en este preciso instante...y si alguna vez te ofreciste como un "servidor" te acabo de despedir, asi que...¡DEJAME SOLA!- gritó sin importarle que alrededor, en la plaza había más personas-...hace muchos meses terrestres que el Comandante Sterling está fuera de la misión y de nuestras vidas como para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto...-murmuró finalmente para no volver a dirigirle la palabra ni su atención, pues se inclinó a observar el piso oscuro, como si de ese modo Baker pudiese desaparecer y también sus fantasmas.

-Debiste ser científica Karen, como lo deseaba tu padre. Así estarías en la Tierra con tu amado Maximillian Sterling y no me causarías tantos malos ratos. Tú lo dijiste, el 90% del placer era mío...era...- y se alejó perdiéndose tras los arbustos luego de cuadrarse ante ella con un saludo del que ella hizo caso omiso por considerarlo otra afrenta...

Jacke Baker- se dijo entredientes mientras se alejaba- eres un imbécil en estás cosas de mujeres. Espero que en acción seas mejor piloto de lo que dice tu calificación, porque con esa compañera...tienes un gran problema...- se sentía vulnerable al notar que Karen todavía recordaba a su instructor de vuelo, con quien se suponía había tenido un pequeño romance antes de que la flota abandonara los límites del sistema solar, se sentía vulnerable porque sabía que a él mismo todo eso le hacía tanto o más daño que a ella.

Karen resopló sus chasquillas tratando de calmar el ritmo loco de sus latidos...

- cretino...- masculló enojada y ofendida pero enseguida a su mente vino el recuerdo sonriente de Max y también el de Miriya y la jovencita Dana, con quien había podido compartir de una manera muy curiosa durante la boda de los Líderes de la Misión. No había podido conocer a la hermana menor de Dana, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre pues Max evitaba nombrarla, por el dolor de su perdida, había muerto dos años atrás cuando apenas cumplía 7 años. Se cubrió el rostro ahogando una exclamación de angustia- Oh! Max...volveré a verte- se preguntó como tantas otras veces-sobreviviré acaso para regresar a la Tierra?- sintió deseos de llorar pero se mordió los labios, pues escuchó la voz de su prima y tuvo que tragarse su amargura con dificultad pues tenía un nudo en la garganta. La hija del Almirante Cristal apenas tenía 15 años, pero era tan formal y disciplinada como cualquier soldado de la armada a pesar de sus corta edad. Estaba preparándose para regresar a la Tierra junto a varios cadetes que habían terminado su entrenamiento a bordo de la SDF- y que regresarían como monitores de los soldados en la Academia Militar de robotech para unirse posteriormente a la Cruz del Sur como refuerzo de las tropas preexistentes de la Tierra unida que se agrupaban bajo tal nombre debido a su ubicación geográfica en el hemisferio sur bajo la famosa constelación estelar.

Marie poseía unos grandes ojos negros que hacían una perfecta combinación con sus también oscuros cabellos, toda ella denotaba la entereza y valor que la caracterizarían en años posteriores.

-keran, te buscabas...- le dijo, pero al ver su expresión no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras se sentaba junto a ella y tomaba su mano- ¿ Estás bien?

- Sí, Marie, no te preocupes. ¿ YA preparaste todo para tu partida, Soldado de Elite?- bromeó- imagino que mi tío está orgulloso de que te vayas a la RDF. Al final de cuentas la Tierra es un lugar seguro.

- Bueno...tan seguro como se puede decir...El Armur está a pocas horas de dejar la flota.

- Supongo que es mejor que estés allá

- Supongo que sí- observó analíticamente la fuente y sus querubines- estar sola me va a ayudar a madurar, además estar en la Academia Militar es un honor. Creo que mi padre es el más feliz ,sonrió graciosamente, su voz se tornó suave aunque siempre poderosa- Me asignaron a la base I, es la misma donde...

- -Donde está asignada Dana. Serás su compañera- acabó la frase de su prima con algo de tristeza

- Sí.- aceptó en un murmullo- pero por lo que recuerdo de nuestros años de preparatorias es una chiquilla insoportable y malcriada. Jamás soporté su sentido del humor. Supongo que es así por ser mitad humana y mitad zentraedi

- -Oye no hables así. Los zentraedis son como nosotros algunos más terribles claro, pero me puedes decir quien libera a la humanidad de sus grandes asesinos...ella simplemente es Dana.

- Lo sé. No fue mi intención parecer una xenófobica, al contrario, no tengo nada en contra de la diversidad, solo que no soportaría a nadie con su personalidad es todo...Espero que haya heredado algo de sus padres, son los mejores pilotos de toda la RDF, después del Comandante Fokker

- Karen sonrió a pesar de que no podía evitar sentirse triste.

- Te estás convirtiendo en una gran criticona...

- Vamos Karen!- sonrió, pero vio la expresión en el rostro de su prima y le dio pena también- Debes ser fuerte. La vida no termina si te quedas sin el hombre de tus sueños. Sólo mira alrededor. Esta nave y la Flota está compuesta en un 70% de varones de los cuales puedo asegurar que la mayoría son agraciados. Seguro encontrarás a alguien con tus gustos y que no tenga compromisos- sacudió la cabeza al notar que había sido indiscreta- perdona, no quise meter el dedo en la llaga, pero compréndeme, jamás he tenido ese tacto femenino del que se habla...- sonrió

- -No te preocupes

- -Pero, es verdad! Aunque duela, prima...debes buscar a alguien como tú, de tu edad, con tus mismas metas. Está ese Jacke Baker...ese chico está rondándote desde que el Mayor General y la Almirante se casaron y no te era indiferente del todo...

- No sigas, prima, Jacke Baker es un descerebrado. El Mayor General Hunter jamás debió aceptarlo en el staff...un limón verde tiene más inteligencia que él.

Marie sonrió con cierta diversión que extraño a Karen

-¿ Ves? Dicen las malas lenguas que la Almirante Hayes y el Mayor General Hunter comenzaron odiándose a muerte y míralos ahora, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro puede verse a años luz de distancia. No te darás cuenta cuando hayas dejado atrás el pasado y hayas aceptado finalmente a ese bobo cadete como tu Romeo- Ella no respondió , simplemente pensarlo le parecía una absurdo- El Comandante Sterling...-Marie abordó el tema con toda la suavidad que su seria personalidad se lo permitió- Debe quedar en tu pasado. No volverá. No creas que el mundo comienza y acaba por un hombre, menos aún prestes atención a comentarios malintencionados sobre la señora Sterling...

-Y si de verdad desertó?

-Por qué lo haría? Piensa...No creo que abandonara de ese modo a su familia, por muy zentraedi que sea...estaría traicionando no sólo a ellos sino a todos sus amigos...y tú sabes que me refiero a nuestros principales líderes... y si hubiese tenido alguna diferencia con su esposo, si de verdad ese matrimonio se hubiera acabado, debes quedarte al margen por tu propia seguridad...trata de ser menos débil, Karen...no te sirve ser así si deseas ser un buen soldado...Los hombres, además suelen ser una jaqueca mayúscula si le das más importancia de la que deben tener en tu vida. Trata de vivir sin ellos mientras puedas, como yo...-Karen la abrazó y comenzó a llorar- Oh!, Karen, basta de autocompasión, demuéstrale a tío Harry que nio tenía razón para contigo, demuéstrale con hechos que eres una verdadera soldado. Amas esta Misión, deseabas entrar...ahora que estás adentro, Karen, no desperdicies tu chance...te costó mucho poder llegar a este punto, no lo desperdicies por un exagerado romanticismo- suspiró- jamás me imaginé como una consejera sentimental, menos cuando no tengo experiencia en eso...sólo sigo mi sentido común y mis instintos, nada más. Creo que ser lógica sirve de mucho, siempre.

-Tienes razón, no pensaré más en el asunto- tocó su pecho y con un gesto simbólico le entregó algo invisible-Toma- le dijo- tira al espacio lo que Maximillian Sterling dejó en mí...todo lo que debo conservar de él es lo que me dejó aquí, en la cabeza.

-Así me gusta!- exclamó Marie, volviendo a abrazarla- Cuídate Karen, porque planeo volver a verte algún día no tan lejano. Debo irme ahora, aún no termino con mis maletas ni con mi padre y el tiempo avanza...además debo presentarme a la inspección.

-Ten cuidado, Marie. Sé que estarás a salvo en la Tierra. Al menos allá el único peligro a enfrentar es la paranoia del Supremo Comandante Leonard que se empecina en ver amenazas donde no las hay.. Te iré a despedir a la plataforma de despegue. Ahora quiero ir al simulador a quemar energía y malos pensamientos frente a Los Renegados de un simulador.

Se levantó finalmente para alejarse de la muchacha quien luego de verla desaparecer entre las sombras inició otro camino en una dirección totalmente opuesta, alejándose de Karen y acercándose a su futuro en la vieja Tierra.

Breetai escuchaba sin hacer un gesto, parecía una estatua cibernética azulada con los cristales de la máscara facial en dirección al joven militar, que recordaba el incidente Edwards .

-Me parece que Edwards no debió ser reclutado para la Misión, aún cuando fue el designado de Leonard para estar aquí. No quiero que se entere de todos los detalles de nuestros planes rumbo a Thirol...Vincent Grant me lo advirtió...Estoy pensando seriamente en enviarlo de regreso en el Armur.

-No podemos dejarlo de lado ahora , Mayor General, ni enviarlo a la Tierra, sería considerado por le Alto Mando de la UNSPACY como algo personal, usted sabe...eso del abuso del poder...

-Algo personal...- murmuró Rick, - Es él quien parece tener algo personal en mi contra y Dios sabe que quisiera saber Qué es... se está comportando de manera errática y sus observaciones no están siendo útiles en nada para la Misión...Tu mismo lo oiste, Breetai...y por favor, deja de tratarme con el protocolo porque ahora estamos solos...

-Bien, pero, no podemos hacer nada, el Coronel ya está dentro del juego y es un riesgo que todos aceptamos al dejarlo entrar, aún cuando sabíamos que Leonard le había asignado como representante de la Tierra Unida...Además, si estás insinuando que él está envuelto en el problema de T1 debe tener cómplices y tú pruebas...cosa que no ocurre...es una acusación demasiado grave para responsabilizarse de ella aun cuando eres el Lider militar, Rick

-estoy claro en ese asunto. Pero debemos vigilarlo. De pronto pienso que con él a bordo tendremos más de un percance, pero como Gloval dice...todo cae por su propio peso

-Muy sabio adagio y muy verdadero...deja que siga su curso, si está tratando de boicotear la misión o el propio SDF-3 la Corte Marcial no será condescendiente, ni siquiera porque se encuentre bajo el alero del Supremo Comandante de las fuerzas Terrestres. Tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida degradado y fregando trastos en alguna base remota, si es que no va a prisión.- su risa se oyó sonora y poderosa, como siempre

-Quisiera poder tomarlo con humor- replicó Rick con la expresión suspicaz que se había apoderado de su cara desde el primer día en el espacio- pero realmente Edwards no es el motivo de esta reunión. Hace años que llegamos a la conclusión de que más de 500.000 flotas aún están luchando en algún remoto rincón del unverso...buscando protocultura...

-Si, en efecto...

-Las naves que se enviaron para rastrear dichas flotas no han dado respuestas satisfactorias, no han dado razón de ellas

-Lamentablemente el universo es infinito, inmesurable, no podemos esperar noticias tan pronto...sería pecar de optimismo

- lo sé perfectamente , tanto como que las órdenes que siguen fueron verbales y dictadas por el propio Dolza... y Los Maestros...ahora veo venir una nueva incógnita...

- De qué hablas?

- Ya verás...- se inclinó a pulsar el botón del intercomunicador- Puente. Ubique al doctor Lang y pídale que se presente cuanto antes en Comando de Operaciones

- Sí, señor...- fue la mecánica respuesta que recibió desde el otro lado. 


End file.
